The present invention relates to a pull-tab for a liquid container to be attached on a pouring mouth, i.e. an opening, of the liquid container.
Conventinally, a pouring mouth or an opening is provided on a liquid container, which is primarily made of paper or plastics, and the pouring mouth is attached and sealed with a pull-tab made of film-like sheet or resin. The mouth is unsealed by detaching the entire sheet or pull-tab.
However, when the entire sheet or the entire pull-tab is detached, the sheet or the pull-tab is turned to another type of refuse in addition to the liquid container itself. Thus, additional problem of refuse disposal occurs when these are thrown away.
To solve the problem, there have been proposed various methods, e.g. only a part of the sheet or the pull-tab is peeled off so that the sheet or the pull-tab itself is not detached from the liquid container.
In this case, however, when fingers are separated from the sheet or the pull-tab, the sheet or the pull-tab returns to its initial position and blocks the pouring mouth of the container.